


Untitled

by UAs_Fics



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAs_Fics/pseuds/UAs_Fics
Summary: A podfic reading of an Untitled Work by Kip'A fairy tale-like origin of Woodie and Lucy'





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my Canadian accent attempt. ^^,

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this fic is a personal friend of mine and this fic was inspired by a conversation we had about what they thought Woodie's origins might be!  
> My friend has asked to remain anonymous and does not want me to link back to their account.  
>  [All the credits can be found on the youtube upload.](https://youtu.be/r9vTkrClLtI)


End file.
